


the end of all things

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't come with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge three at summerpornathon: fuck-or-die/post-apocalyptic

“Do you have to?”

Merlin hates himself for asking, but the question slips out before he can stop himself. He's been waiting to hear it for months, years, even, but he still isn’t prepared for it.

Arthur flinches, but so slightly that one would have to know his face intimately to see it. Merlin does.

“You know I do, Merlin,” he says softly. “I wish - ”

“I know,” Merlin says, refusing to give way to the panic and despair clawing their way up his throat. He turns to leave and Arthur catches his arm.

“Merlin, please,” he starts, and hesitates. It's unusual in Arthur, usually so sure of himself. “Come see me. Tonight. Please.”

Merlin shouldn't, but he's already nodding, helpless in the face of Arthur. “I will.”

*

The earth has been uninhabitable for decades now; it's been centuries since humanity first talked of leaving. Habitable planets are hard, but not impossible, to come by, and slowly but surely, humanity has departed for them.

One settlement remains. Soon there will be none.

*

They fuck fast and desperate that night, Arthur pressing Merlin's wrists into the sheets of his bed, biting at his jaw. His hips lose their rhythm faster than he'd like, but there's no time for shame, no space for anything but this – Merlin's closed-eyed, reverent expression, the way his sweat-dampened hair sticks to his forehead, his hard cock brushing against Arthur's stomach with every thrust.

Arthur gets his hand around him and gets him off quickly, fast enough that Merlin is panting hard and coming seconds before Arthur does himself.

He wants Merlin to stay, wants to curl around him and fall asleep, like they used to when they were young and full of hope. Instead, Merlin climbs out of his bed, picking his clothes up as he walks towards the door and fumbling them back on. He leaves without a word. 

Arthur doesn't sleep.

*

Arthur has known this day is coming almost his entire life. When the second last colony left earth, he was just six years old. His father raised him to be a leader, and he loves his people with everything in him. He's always known he would be the one to lead them to the stars.

*

“I can't come with you.” Merlin's voice was flat.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Arthur said, perplexed. He was enjoying a rare day off, lounging in the sun-room in the palace. Merlin sat beside him, picking up Arthur's hand and starting to trace the lines on his palm.

“I can't come with you,” he said again, softer this time, and sadder. Arthur's heart clenched.

“Merlin - ” 

“I'm – my magic – it's tied to the earth. Literally,” Merlin added, laughing humourlessly. “I can't leave here.”

“But - ” Arthur stuttered, panic bubbling in his chest. He closed his fingers tight around Merlin's.

“I'm sorry,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur shook his head, numb. There was nothing to apologise for, but there was nothing else to say. They sat in silence for a long time, and eventually, Merlin turned Arthur's face to his, and kissed him.

“I love you,” he said, and then he left.

When Arthur returned to their rooms that night, all Merlin's things were gone.

*

The next year passes in strange stop-starts, dragging through slow, hot days, racing through months at a time. Merlin is busy; there are supplies to be stocked, people to be organised, possessions to be packed or discarded.

He’s avoiding Arthur, has been for a long time now. He thought it would make it easier when the time came, to pull away early, but the regret for the wasted time now hangs heavy on his heart.

He doesn’t know if Arthur feels the same, so he waits. 

*

Arthur comes to him the night before he’s to leave, slipping wordlessly into his bed. For all his previous attempts at stoicism, Merlin clings to him now, pressing his face into Arthur’s neck and inhaling his scent, desperate to cement it in his memory.

Arthur fucks him slowly, and for _hours_ , until Merlin is begging, his hands fisted in the sheets, half out of his mind with desire and grief. 

“Was it easier for you?” Arthur asks when they’re curled together afterwards. “Being apart?”

Merlin just kisses him deeply, knowing Arthur can feel the hot splash of his tears on his face, knowing that will answer his question. 

*

“Find me,” Arthur whispers. “However far, however long it takes. I’ll wait, a thousand years, just come and find me.”

Merlin kisses his lips.

“I will.”


End file.
